Laughter
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: She had seven laughs. All for different uses. It bothered him. "It was infuriation. That was it. Her stupid laugh was infuriating."


So, I saw this quote somewhere online and it inspired me to write NatsumeMikan. :)

* * *

_"Did you know that she has seven laughs? _

_One when she's having fun with her friends _

_One when she's making plans. _

_One when she is making fun of herself. _

_One when something really makes her laugh, _

_One when she is laughing out of politeness. _

_One when she is uncomfortable._

_And one when she's thinking about you."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Laughter **

MY HOPELESS ROMANTIC.

**--Just kidding. I'm not Anna ;) --**

_Heartbroken Confession_

"It was infuriation. That was it. Her stupid laugh was infuriating."

* * *

There it was again. Her loud and annoyingly _obnoxious_ laughter. Natsume knew this laugh well-- she used it around Imai. Ruka too. As well as Yuu, Koko, Umenomiya, Shoda-- basically, everyone and thing besides Natsume himself. It was the laughter she used with her friends. It meant she was having fun.

Natsume lightly shook it off. Ignore it, he told himself.

But in reality, it was much too hard to ignore. It was so _loud_, and _obnoxious_, and frankly, she sounded like a _hyena_. His hands were itching to reach out for the pencil case next to his right hand and hock it at the group before him. Didn't they realize he was doing his homework?

Speaking of which, what were they doing? As if the band of them weren't stupid enough already. They should be doing their homework.

"Shut up." He growled; unable to stop himself. The group's faces immediately dropped and they turned to him.

"Natsume," Ruka started, a concerned look on his face. "Are you oka--"

"I said shut up." Natsume hissed, the pencil in his hand snapping as he spoke.

Mikan frowned and stepped in front of Ruka. "Natsume, there's no need to be mean! We're sorry if we disturbed you, but it's free period!"

"Fine then!" Natsume cut her off, his eyes clearly burning with anger. "I'll go somewhere else then. No need for me to interrupt your fun."

The last thing Natsume heard before the heavy hardwood doors slammed in his wake was Mikan's mumble. "Jerk."

It was exactly what he needed her to think. But it still felt wrong to his ears.

* * *

It was infuriation. That was it. Her stupid laugh was infuriating. He peeked over-- unwillingly of course-- and saw her. A click pen in hand, writing away furiously at their newest idiotic scheme; her and her group of friends gathered around a table. Part of his mind clicked with curiosity, the other part scoffed. He didn't care what they were doing. They could exclude him all they wanted. It didn't matter to him.

A loud shriek of laughter rang across the room. "Koko!" He heard her barely say out in between laughs. He briefly wondered what it was like to laugh until his stomach hurt and tears came out of his eyes.

He shook his head and cursed himself for letting her infuriating laughter get to him. Because he was Hyuuga Natsume. Laughing until his stomach hurt was something he would have to miss out on.

* * *

She went flying down the stairs. The grip he had on his books tightened, she was always an idiot. She was going to be the death of herself. He cautiously allowed himself to look over at her. He made sure to keep his expression masked: no one could see what he really felt. Because the action would not be worth the consequence (_PersonaPersonaPersona_). Several people were already around her, offering her their hands. His gaze hardened. She didn't need him. He turned back around slowly and continued on his path. Her laugh reached his ears. He clenched his eyes shut. How, even when it's at herself, can she find the ability to just _laugh_? To just forget the world the way she does.

* * *

It was amusing, he would say. Maybe. It was all the more likely he would look on with distaste in his eyes. Because Hyuuga Natsume could lie with his eyes. Mikan leaned back in her chair, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Even in the dark, he could tell her face was red. Natsume turned to the projection screen placed in the front of the classroom. His chin in his palms, he stifled a laugh as the main character on the screen glared at his boss, who had just introduced him as her husband. This movie in not educational and irrelevant, he reminded himself. It was a stupid, unrealistic chick flick.

Mikan's laugh ripped through the room, a split second before the rest of the class joined along. Except Natsume. Natsume was simply, Natsume.

* * *

It was possibly one of the most horrifying moments of his life. He hadn't expected Mikan to follow him so persistently. He had made a mistake, he chided himself. He wasn't expecting her to smell the blood on him. He didn't expect her to follow him to such lengths to help him. He cursed and glared at the man in front of him.

"Persona." He hissed just as Mikan caught up. She didn't have shoes on and she was wearing on a t-shirt on a cold winter night. Stupid girl.

"Natsume." Mikan's eyes widened and she placed a hand on Natsume's arm. She was shaking. Natsume wasn't sure what it was from. Fear or the cold. He wished it didn't have to be either. Natsume stared at Persona somberly. He refused to give him any mission details. Not in front of Mikan.

Persona smirked, and in a rare moment of mercy. "I see you brought your pet for a walk."

Natsume clicked his tongue and Mikan laughed politely. But she was still shaking.

"I shall speak with you later." Persona whisked away, like a shadow.

"Natsume." She whispered, allowing him to lean against her.

He never wanted to hear her laugh out of politeness again, he decided.

* * *

Natsume sighed and leaned back in his bed. A commodious bed with silk sheets and intricate designs. The privileges of being a special star. He closed his eyes, letting the yearbook in his lap rest in its spot. He remembers Sakura Mikan's first days at Alice Academy. He remembered her laughing. Uncomfortably. The only time he'd made her laugh was through discomfort.

And then part of Hyuuga Natsume's infamous ice cold heart melted and snapped, shattering into pieces against reality.

* * *

She hummed. He briefly recalled insulting her singing voice back in primary school. Lying after all, he mused, was what he did best.

"Why are you so noisy." Natsume said quietly, not a single sign of inflection indicating a question. Mikan knew better. She always did.

"If you're asking why I'm in a good mood," She smiled, "It's because you finally agreed to come to Central Town!"

He felt his heart skip a beat but made no comment.

She giggled. But soon enough, her giggles evolved into affectionate laughter.

"Now why are you laughing?"

She smiled, a brilliant smile. The smile he saw often saw her give her friends-- no. A smile even brighter.

"Nothing." She grinned. "Just glad I'm with you."

Natsume decided that he was wrong before. Sakura Mikan's laughter was possibly the greatest thing on Earth. Because Hyuuga Natsume still had a heart. Because Hyuuga Natsume was still capable of being happy.

* * *

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
